naruto the plant ninja
by overlord of ants
Summary: naruto uzumaki always had a thing for plants and now watch as he fights with them. no pairings decided yet
1. Prologue

Naruto the plant ninja.

Welcome to chapter one of Naruto the plant ninja this one is different as he isn't related to the first hokage yes I know how does he get plant powers then, well all in do time my reader all in due time. Oh and for all of you who notice I will be using a mixture of Japanese jutsu and English jutsu because I may have jutsu that I do not now what are translated as.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any other anime or manga's that may have aspects within this story.

XXXXXXXXX

12 years ago on a fateful October night a great kitsune with 9 red tales attacked the hidden village of konohakagure. It was said that this kitsune could cause tsunami's with a swing of it's tail and split mountains with another.

XXXXXXXXX

on the battlefield in a forest just outside of konoha

XXXXXXXXX

It was a war zone in the forest trees crushed under the kyuubi's massive weight as he killed the leaf ninja with no mercy.

"we must wait for the fourth hokage to defeat this wicked demon." said jounin ninja before getting fried alive by the potent demonic chakra that the kyuubi no kitsune was letting off in it's fiery red aura of death.

"How long until he gets here." asked another unimportant chunin before getting out of the way of the kyuubi's massive claws

"He'll be here soon." answered a third jounin "I hope." he then added silently.

XXXXXXXXX

Konoha Hospital

XXXXXXXXX

Kushina Namikaze (Formerly Uzumaki.) was at the moment in the middle of giving labour to her first child whilst her husband Minato Namikaze (The fourth Hokage.), The third Hokage, The sannin Jiraiya, and young jounin Hatake Kakashi. Waited for her to deliver her child.

"Sensei what's going to happen with the kyuubi problem." kakashi asked to his sensei, the man he looked up to like a father, the worlds greatest seal master and probably the most powerful ninja in the world. Before suddenly he started to look down upon his student and gave a sad smile before he said.

"Well kakashi I am going to have to use that sealing Jutsu." accepting his fate

"You don't mean." He asked and then looked around the room before seeing that he was the only one not to have already known this as both Jiraiya and Sarutobi looked down sadly.

Then suddenly a nurse came out with a smile upon her face and said

"Congratulations it's a boy."

That news made Minato very happy.

"And what about Kushina." he asked worriedly

"she's fine just going to be going asleep in a few minutes so tell her all you need her to know

now." before walking off to treat new patients.

Minato walked in to see kushina still conscience but very tired so he would have to be brief and frank with her.

"Kushina my eternal love to defeat the kyuubi I have to use that jutsu and so I won't be around to help little Naruto grow up into a fine young man but that's okay because I know he's going to turn out great." as he finished he could see Kushina with tears in her green eyes

"Please don't leave me minato." she cried out before suddenly he kissed her. It was a kiss filled with passion and all the love he could ever give her.

"Goodbye my love." before he flashed away to the battlefield using the hiraishin no jutsu the jutsu that made him famous as konoha's yellow flash with naruto in hand and jiraiya, sarutobi, and kakashi in tow.

XXXXXXXX

The battlefield

XXXXXXXX

As soon as the men saw the yellow flash their morale went up but as soon as he came he told them to leave so he can defeat the kitsune.

"summoning jutsu." he yelled before summoning Gamabunta the toad boss summon

"well minato seeing as I have to fight this fox and you have your small child I'm guessing that you're going to use that jutsu aren't you."

"Yes toad I will." he answered truthfully then the toad answered back

"well kid it's been great working with you for the past well about 15 years."

"likewise you old toad." before they both burst out laughing. Then the battle between the kyuubi and the fourth started the battle was very short and ended just two minutes after it started with the death god sealing the kyuubi into the boy and taking the fourths soul the kyuubi's last thoughts before being sealed were 'well this is problematic' before being silenced

XXXXXXXXX

The next day was a big one for konoha as the newly reinstated third told the council thinking that they would understand were he was coming from on the child but these thoughts were dashed as they demanded his blood be spilt, Kushina left for god knows where because she thought that she had lost her child and her husband and then the secret of the boy got and then the villagers were demanding for his blood as well. 'Oh great' thought the third 'This is going to be the cause of so many problems and so much paperwork. Unaware of how right he was.

XXXXXXXXX

well what do you think sorry for this being so short as this is just the prologue of the story and will just set the scene so yeah there will be pairings just say who you want in any review you may post. Just so you know this will be harem, there is no fem kyuubi as he is central to the plot, no sakura or hinata if I can help it, it will be a small harem of at most four, try to vote on someone who's pairing isn't that popular like kin or yugito or something and there will probably be an OC in the pairing so yeah.

XXXXXXXXX

Next time on Naruto the plant ninja

XXXXXXXXX

"Where am I ? The last thing I remember is getting beat up by an angry mob"

"Who are you?"

"Don't worry naruto I am the kyuubi no kitsune but you may call me"

next time: kyuubi and naruto face-to-face

only on naruto the plant ninja

XXXXXXXXX

so see you later

from yours truly

Overlord of ants


	2. The Meeting

Now time for chapter 2 of Naruto the Plant Ninja and just to warn you there may not be many updates as I have school coming up and a lot of homework and important schoolwork dates so yeah

Disclaimer: overlord of ants does not own the Anime series of Naruto, Bleach or Yu Yu Hakusho no matter how much I want.

"speech"

"_thoughts"_

XXXXXXXXX

It was six years after that fateful day a day which many would never forget. This is also the day one six year old Naruto Uzumaki would find himself being chased by a large mob of civilians wanting his blood to be spilt all over the floors of the greatest of the five ninja villages Konohakagure no Sato. Currently he was running down a major street with many people on his tail, bawling his eyes out in fear that should they catch him his young life my soon be over.

"Why do they want me all I did was try to buy some food and then no more than two minutes later I have at least 50 people chasing me calling for my blood." He then ran down a side street hoping for a shortcut but his hopes were dashed upon seeing the large wall blocking his path to his apartment

"No." he kept repeating desperately curling into a corner as the villagers block his way out hoping for a swift end. Before suddenly he found himself in a dark sewer, water up to his ankles

"Where am I? The last thing I remember is getting beat up by an angry mob" a voice then called for him to follow a trail of red mist. He followed it past many hallways in the maze before suddenly finding himself in front of a large cage.

"So finally my jailer comes to visit." says a calm voice coming from the dark recesses of the cage.

"who's there?" Naruto asks in fear hoping it to be someone who would help him get out of this sewer.

"Oh just an ally." says the voice before suddenly a young man walks out. Naruto looks towards this man and starts to analyse him. He had long red hair mostly flowing down his back and two long parts going down the sides of his face which was generally normal and saw that this person had green eyes which showed a kindness towards the boy. He was wearing a red jumpsuit. He then looked at the boy and then smiled.

"Who are you?" Naruto asks to this young man.

"Little one my name is Shuichi Minamino but you may call me Kurama and I am here to help you Naruto as it is the least I could do as you had to have my spirit sealed within you and had to suffer with the villagers constant abuse as they thought you were me reincarnated." he spoke before seeing Naruto's puzzled look and sighing.

"Well six years ago your village was attacked by a nine tailed demon fox the village then tried their hardest to defend themselves but the fox was to strong and then the fourth Hokage then sacrificed his life in order to defeat it, do you know how he did this Naruto." Seeing Naruto shake his head he then spoke again.

"He summoned the king of soul society the most powerful shinigami and then sealed it inside a newborn child, this child Naruto is you." He suddenly declared watching Naruto's reaction. Naruto then started looking in Kurama's eyes looking for a hint of deceit only to find none. He started to cry.

"So it's true, I am a monster." he cried into his hands before Kurama interrupted.

"No you are not because, I am." and at the last part transformed into Yoko Kurama making the child look at him with worry.

"Do not worry human I won't hurt you I just wish for you to survive because as my observations of the seal have told me our lives our now entwined and should anything bad happen to you then I would die as well so get up." he said before turning back into Shuichi then Naruto stopped crying before staring at Kurama.

"So you are only helping me because it keeps you alive, you bastard I should just kill myself just to spite you." Naruto said with hatred burning in his eyes.

"Naruto I am truly sorry for what I have forced you to go through please let me help you survive I will teach you to control demonic energy and my personal attack style of using plants to fight with." he was smirking at the end of the explanation.

"Plants but how am I supposed to hurt someone with a rose scratch them with the thorns on the stem." he replied not believing that he was going to learn such a lame art.

"Naruto the weakest of the tailed demons the Shukaku is only a B-rank demon, I became S-rank with my control of plants and now look at me one of the most powerful demons the only ones that could even fight me without losing are the four gods of the four plains king Enma ruler of spirit world, Kami ruler of the human plain, Jashin ruler of the demon plain and the lord of hell Satan." he replied proudly at the end of this Naruto was looking at Kurama with respect.

"Well let's get you out of here." Kurama said to Naruto which made Naruto snap out of his daze about how powerful he was going to be.

"Where are we anyway?" he asked Kurama.

"In your mind of course." replied Kurama immediately before he stared at Naruto who was looking worried.

"Before you worry about the mob I will handle it and before you get worried about what they may have done to your body, time has not passed whilst we are in your mind so you could spend years I here and outside you would still be the same age." said Kurama before sending out a wave of red demonic chakra ejecting him from his mind.

XXXXXXXXX

Sarutobi was currently doing paperwork thinking about Naruto '_Oh Naruto I am so sorry for how your life has turned out but I will make it up to you someday_.' before suddenly he felt a large pulse of demonic chakra and ran out immediately worried about Naruto before suddenly blowing a whistle calling for his best team of ANBU and ran with them towards the location of the pulse hoping that naruto was alright.

XXXXXXXXX

When Sarutobi got there he found many people finding it hard to breathe and a few on the floor and in front of them was naruto completely surrounded by demonic chakra before looking towards the Hokage and the ANBU before saying.

"Hey old man." waving and then passing out from the overload of demonic chakra in his system.

XXXXXXXXX

There chapter two now don't expect an update for a while as I have school stuff to do but yeah now you see why there is no fem Kyuubi as he is Kurama and there will be some Yu Yu Hakusho characters showing up so yeah still I need help deciding who to put in the harem. And there will be some major parts that change this from the Naruto Manga so yeah.

XXXXXXXXX

Next time on naruto the plant ninja

XXXXXXXXX

"Well Naruto it's time you learned some things about your heritage."

"This is going to hurt a little, no wait this will hurt a lot."

"What happened to me I feel different."

Next time: The deal

Only on Naruto the Plant Ninja

XXXXXXXXX

so see you later

from yours truly

Overlord of ants


End file.
